


Lovevy dovey scenes

by Pinkpiggy93



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff and Smut, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkpiggy93/pseuds/Pinkpiggy93
Summary: Some lovey dovey scenes of the Ineffable husband. Will I ever draw a whole fic of NSFW? May be, because there are really good ones out there to draw (when I'm in the mood) :))))
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 682





	1. Chapter 1




	2. getting started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what can I say, we're getting on with the hot scene


	3. it's getting hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keep going


	4. hmmm....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> like the title said  
> (I'm too lazy with summary)


	5. Open your wings for me angel




End file.
